


And one day you will see how wrong you can be

by hidinginmyroom



Series: Sometims we do all the things we shouldn't [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidinginmyroom/pseuds/hidinginmyroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just don't know what this is but yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And one day you will see how wrong you can be

The things that Louis had done to Harry never bothered him until the day that they did. It had hit him in a way that made his entire life fall to pieces. When he had done it he never understood that he was doing something so unbelievably awful and just plain disgusting. He was to afraid, stupid, and just focused on himself. And what the people around him thought. Never once did he put Harrys feelings in front of his own. He never though about what Harry might be feeling after she got to him.

He been so happy when he first got together with Harry, and it wasn’t until the rumors about them being to together that he got scared. All the mean and just plain horrible things people were saying made him so scared. And he took it out on Harry, but not at first. 

All the time he had really loved Harry, because Harry was prefect in every way possible. And Louis really got that now. The comments and harsh words coming at him for everywhere was just making him feel so bad for being who he was and it made having a beard so much easier, even how much he had hated her in the beginning.

She told him over and over how wrong being gay was and he started to feel the same way as her. Because how could he not when almost the entire world told him the same.

However it could never excuse the horrible things he did after deciding she was right. He made himself love her, or he tired to, so hard. He told himself over and over, day after day. And then when he couldn’t he made it all out to be Harrys fault. 

How disgustingly awful he had been to Harry never even crossed his mind when he first started, he was just so set on making himself normal. And him not being gay had to be Harrys fault, he never felt that way about a guy before him, and never had after. 

Harry because him outlet of all the anger he had for himself, and as he started to treat him bad all of the others did too. Because all that Louis did they did do. That was the way it had always been and would continue for who know how long? 

Looking back at it Louis just wanted to punch himself and the others in the face and yell at them until they understood how fucking dumb they were being. And it was brining him to tears to think about the things they put Harry trough. 

And what hurt him the most was the way he finally understood how what he did to Harry was wrong. Seeing Harry happy and smiling with his arms around Nick and reading the words engaged made him understand that what other people think don’t matter as long as you’re happy with what you’re doing. 

Louis would never be happy with her, he would never be happy with a girl and he hated himself so much for never getting to be happy with the boy he still loved. Had always loved no matter how hard he tired not too. But that boy was now happy without him and after how much Louis had hurt him he would never ruin it that for him.


End file.
